


It Ends with Lies

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All  good things must come to an end.<br/>Sequel to "Like Silk..." under SalemDae_45.</p>
<p>originally posted on 08/01/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends with Lies

All good things must come to an end.  
  
For Sara, she never expected it to end abruptly. Her body felt like liquid, unable to control her emotions or movements. At first, she refused to believe it. It wasn’t Neal’s computer or even his private files. She tried to deny the new information until it started to sink in.   
  
Neal had the Nazi treasure.   
  
She stared at the treasure and thought back to his talks about paradise. Although the offer was appealing, Sara couldn’t leave her stable life behind. She believed in hard work, earning your happiness. She couldn’t leave her friends and family for a piped dream. Neal should know, or so she thought.  
  
He lied to her. He tricked her and she fell for it.  
  
Sara wanted to scream, yell at the heavens and blamed everyone. She especially wanted to blame Neal for his deception, leading her to believe he had changed. Instead, she had to face the facts that she was the one to blame. She fell for his impeccable charm, and bohemian lifestyle. She should have stuck to her first instincts.   
  
Neal was a criminal. He will always remain a conniving conman until his last breath.   
  
Why couldn’t Neal change? Why can’t he change for her? Something could have grown from their “relationship.” It didn’t have to be about pleasure and seduction, but intimate, sharing their whole life together. They could have made it, but deep inside, she knew it was too much to ask from him. Neal was a wander, clever mastermind who followed his own rules of code. Sara was different.  
  
She couldn’t follow his lies or way of life. She followed the rules of the land, no one else’s. She wondered how different she was from Kate, who abided by Neal’s code and met with an unfortunate demise. She wasn’t about to be deceive by Neal ever again.   
  
She wanted Neal, the real Neal, but not his past.  
  
Maybe she was the problem. Sara thought she could fix Neal, like she tried to do for Franklin. He held secrets from her and she found out the same way she found out about Neal, by snooping. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she exposed his secret. Sara stayed but their relationship was never the same. She tried to move on from it but it proven too much for her to handle. Like Franklin, she couldn’t tolerate Neal’s betrayal, not anymore.   
  
They were the same and she failed once again.  
  
When Neal entered the room, Sara couldn’t look at him. She can’t trust him. How many lies, false truths, have he told her throughout their relationship. She didn’t know and she didn’t care to find out. She had to leave before she loses her sense.   
  
After Sara said her final words to Neal, she left without looking back. She walked quickly down the stairs, making sure she didn’t miss a step. When she was finally in the busy streets of New York, she breathed, taking in the cold air. She wrapped the coat around her thin frame and looked at the building. She saw the light in Neal’s room and thought she saw his figure looking back at her. She blamed it on her imagination.  
  
Sara turned her head and proceeded to her apartment. She let the darkness covered her sadden face while her mind played the events consistently. Neal will never con her again. She will not stand by his side. She wasn’t Kate.   
  
She was just Sara Ellis, the moral compass.

**Author's Note:**

> Old Notes:  
> It have some connection to “Like Silk…” in regards to the original character Franklin. You don’t need to read “Like Silk…” to understand the plot. After the scene between Neal and Sara in “As We Were,” I felt bad for Sara. So this story was the results.


End file.
